Magnar
Magnar ist ein Antagonist aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Magnar ist eigentlich ein Mitglied des Vanguards, stellt sich in der Öffentlichkeit jedoch als Ritter der Kirche von Martel dar. Er stiftet, vermeintlich im Namen von Lloyd Irving, Unruhe in der Welt und soll auf diese Weise die Meinung der Menschen sowohl der Kirche als auch Lloyd gegenüber verschlechtern. Dies soll dem Vanguard dabei verhelfen, an Beliebtheit im sylvarantischen Volk zu gewinnen. Über Magnars restliche Vergangenheit ist nichts bekannt. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Magnar tritt bereits früh in Kapitel 1 "Welt in Zwietracht" auf. Hawk versuchte zusammen mit einigen weiteren Männern des Vanguards an Ratatosks Kern zu gelangen, der im Besitz von Marta Lualdi ist. Hawk wird hierbei jedoch von Magnar niedergeschlagen, der sich den Helden daraufhin als Kommandant der Kirche von Martel offenbart und im Namen von Lloyd Irving auf der Suche nach Ratatosks Kern und den Centurio-Kernen ist. Magnar versichert, dass niemand verletzt wird, wenn Marta den Kern einfach übergibt, meint aber, dass aus Luin ein nächstes Palmacosta werden würde, das vermeintlich von Lloyd vernichtet wurde, als er auf der Suche nach Ratatosks Kern war. Tenebrae ermöglicht vorerst eine Flucht aus Luin. Magnar richtet sein Wort danach an die Einwohner Luins und behauptet zu wissen, dass diese mit dem Vanguard zusammenarbeiten würden. Daher würde Luin zusammen mit dem Vanguard dem Verrat der Auserwählten gegenüber angeklagt werden. Sollten die Einwohner ihm jedoch ein Mädchen namens Marta bringen, würde er Gnade walten lassen. Marta sucht ihn daher auf, und Magnar verlangt von ihr zu wissen, wo Ratatosk Kern und die Centurio-Kerne sind. Sie offenbart ihm, dass er sie töten muss, um an Ratatosks Kern zu gelangen, der in ihrer Stirn ist. Magnar befiehlt seinen Männern daraufhin, sie zu töten, will aber auch Luin vernichten lassen, was Marta entsetzt. Aus Zorn heraus attackiert Emil Castagnier, nun jedoch kontrolliert von Ratatosk, Magnar und bezwingt ihn. Emil deckt ihn daraufhin mit zahlreichen Faustschlägen ein, bis Marta dazwischengeht. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Magnar danach aus Luin flüchtete. 300px|thumb|left|Die Helden fordern Magnar heraus Ein weiteres Mal erscheint Magnar bei Altessas Haus in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen", wo er die Helden aufgrund der Eisernen Jungfrau von Presea Combatir ausfindig machen konnte, die von anderen Mitgliedern des Vanguards bei einer Grenzkontrolle bemerkt worden war. Hierdurch bemerken die Helden, dass Magnar mit dem Vanguard im Bunde steht. Presea ist gewillt, Magnar hier zu bezwingen, damit er Altessa keine Schwierigkeiten machen würde, und begibt sich zunächst alleine hinaus, um sich ihm zu stellen. Emil und Marta folgen ihr daraufhin und Magnar und die Helden begeben sich in einen Kampf, in dem Magnar unterliegt. Emil verlangt danach von Magnar zu wissen, weshalb der Vanguard Altamira übernommen hat, woraufhin Magnar offenbart, dass Brute Lualdi dort die neue Sylvarant-Dynastie verkünden will. Marta ist sich sicher, dass die tethe'allanische Armee den Vanguard einfach bezwingen wird, aber Presea erinnert sie daran, dass sich das Hauptquartier von Lezareno dort befindet und der Vanguard daher mehr als genug Vorräte besitzt, um lange Zeit in Altamira auszuharren. Zudem erklärt Magnar, dass Unterstützer des Vanguards überall auf der Welt Revolten anzetteln, um die königliche Armee von Tethe'alla zu beschäftigen und abzulenken. Sobald Ratatosks Kern im Besitz des Vanguards ist, soll schließlich die Mana-Kanone genutzt werden, um Tethe'alla die wahre Macht Sylvarants zu präsentieren. Magnar will nicht zulassen, dass die Sylvaranter wie Halbelfen verfolgt werden, weshalb er den Vanguard unterstützt. Magnar wird schließlich von Altessa festgesetzt. Es ist nicht bekannt, was danach mit ihm geschieht. In kurzen Nebenquenzen in Kapitel 6 "Aufgewühltes Herz" kann der Hintergrund und die Motivation von Magnars Taten verfolgt werden, ebenso wie die vermeintliche Rivalität zwischen ihm und Hawk. Sobald die Helden den Tempel des Blitzes betreten haben, müssen sie sogleich zum Königlichen Forschungsinstitut nach Sybak zurückkehren, um dort erst Hawk und seine Männer zu beobachten. Danach können sie in Meltokio im Adelsviertel vor der Banketthalle Magnar und seine Männer beobachten. Magnar verlangt von seinen Leuten, schnellstmöglich Marta zu finden. Brechen sie danach erneut nach Sybak zum Königlichen Forschungsinstitut auf, entdecken sie dort Magnar, der sich wünscht, von Alice eines Tages einen Spitznamen zu erhalten und in ihrer Nähe sein zu dürfen, so wie Hawk, der dies jedoch eindeutig nicht genießt, wie in seinen Sequenzen deutlich wird. Kampfstil Magnar ist ein sehr träger, langsamer Gegner, der jedoch mit seiner Lanze eine hohe Reichweite und einen starken Angriff besitzt. Er besitzt äußerst starke Nahkampfangriffe, die jedoch nur langsam ausgeführt werden, sodass es im besten Fall unterbrochen werden kann, ehe er sie anwendet. Wissenswertes *Gelegentlich wird Magnars Frisur nach der Anwendung von "Donnerlanze" zu einem Afro und verbleibt für den Rest des Kampfes so. Charakterliste en:Magnar Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Widersacher aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Magnar